Last Stand
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: Tails hated the day that her brother, Donatello disappeared. Years later she is doing fine on her own, that is until April called her. Now it is time for the gang to reunit for what could be the last time ever.
1. chapter 1

I snarled as I attacked the Karai bots, my ears pinned down and my stub of a tail straight out.

Oh sorry let me introduce myself, My name is Hamato Tails, though you can call me Tails. Let me tell you my story. I was found by my sensei Master Splinter as a pup and I was raised with my turtle brothers, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. We grew up being trained in the art of nujitsu. In our teenage years we fought bad guys until my older brother Donatello disappeared. The rest of us were devastated. A few years later the family was only non existent and I swear that it was only Master Splinter keeping us together. He was slain in battle though by the Shredder and that that things went to shit. Raph and Leo got into a fight, Mikey tried to stop them while I just screamed at them, begging them to stop. It ended with Raph disappearing and Leo badly wounded. Me and Mikey nursed him back to health and he promised never to leave us. Ha! Load of shit, that promise was. The next day he had disappeared and it was only me and Mikey. We tried our best to stay together but we both changed. I became more feral and distant while Mikey became jaded. Eventually we got into a massive fight and I told him that I hated him. We split that day. I kept watch over him every now and then. During that period of time me and Mikey were together, we were captured by the foot. Mikey lost half of his arm and my tail was cut off.

I was doing a patrol of the city when I got a call from April. She asked me to come to what remained of our lair. I grudgingly agreed but I had no idea what would be waiting me once I got there, or how it would bring us together again.


	2. Reunited

I ran along the streets sticking to the darkness od the shadows. I soon arrived at the sewers and I leapt down running quickly towards where I knew the lair. I stopped just as I reached it and I jumped up and perched onto the pipe on the ceiling. I waited and listened until I heard the voices of Leonardo and Raphael. I dropped down into a crouch a smirk on my muzzle. " Long time no see, bros" I spat at them " Finally decided to stop running like cowards have you " I spoke casually but there was no hiding the venom in my voice. Leonardo spoke " Tails-" I interrupted him " Cut the crap. Why was I called here? I was doing just fine on my own " . Raphael glared and threw himself into me. I flew backwards but flipped and landed on your paws. I kicked Raphael into Leonardo who quickly dodged and tried to hit me with his katanas. We were separated as someone hit us each. I landed on my back but just as quickly got up, ready to attack. I froze at the sight of Donatello standing there. I slowly moved foward and sniffed him. I leapt backwards in shock at the familiar scent reaching my nose " It's you.. So the prodigal son returns" I murmured quietly. I looked at Leonardo and Raphael seeing them stare at him as well. I heard two more feet join the reunion. I looked and saw Michel- no, Mikey standing there. I stared as him as my ears lowered. He felt my staring and seeing me, looked away. I turned back to Donatello speechless. Turning away I started to walk away " Where are you going?!" Donatello shouted. I snorted " Isn't it obvious? I am not going to take part in a suicidal quest" . Mikey shouted after me " So this is what the mighty Tails has been reduced to. Running away?" he questioned bitingly. Flinching I shout " If that what gets to let me see another day, then yes I am running away!" I declared. " That isn't what my Tails would have done" Donatello says softly. I whipped around and stalked up to him " That Tails died when all of us" I gesture to myself and the turtles " broke apart. Now? Now THIS Tails is all about survival of the fittest " I tell him, my eyes glistening slightly with unshed tears " So Donatello, do what you want but leave me out of it. ". April interjected " Wait. Tails you need to listen and besides you owe me, remember?" . I nod stiffly.

I enter the main room and lean against the wall. I stared at Donatello as he spoke " We need to stop the Shredder-", shaking my head I declared " And I'm out" as I started to leave but was blocked by Mikey " Stop running away and for once fucking listen!" he spat at me. I lowered myself down on my knees as Donatello continued " We need to put an end to it, but we can only do that if we are TOGETHER" he stressed staring right at me. I watched as Raphael, Leonardo and Mikey agreed but then stared at me expectantly. I scowl but say " This is a suicide mission BUT" I continue hurriedly when it looks like they will interrupt me" But why the hell not?" I question sarcastically. I nod my head " I'm in, if only for old times sake" I agree sadly. I stared at the floor as the other turtles talked. I looked up though as Donatello held out his arms invitingly after saying my name. Huffing, I shake my head but don't miss the way his face falls as I turn away.

A few days later we had arrived at the lair of the Shredder. I stood up and exited but not before telling my brother " If we don't make it, then I just want you to know, I love you and I'm sorry, Mikey for leaving you" I told them. Stunned they just nodded before following after me. We saw Karai standing in front of the door and Donnie shouted tauntingly " Is the Shredder too scared to come out " he shouted. Karai steps aside as the door opens and Shredder comes out. He was in an advanced suit of armour and his shriveled pink body in the middle of that. Karai whistles and legions of Karai Bots come out. I look at my brother and say my old fighting phrase " I will never give up, never give in and I will give them hell!" you exclaimed in determination. Mikey, Raph and Leo grinned looking at each other before we all stood shells to back.

" Attack!" Shredder shouts. The Karai Bots moved foward and as Mikey got in a fighting stance I leapt over to join him. He looked at me surprised but I just smiled and said " I got your back bro", hearing that he nodded before we turned to face the Bots. We fought back to shell before we started to be overcome by the Karai Bots. I snarl as I bare my teeth becore trying to fight them back. Eventually though, it is too much and me and Mikey fall to their attacks " Mikey, Tails " I hear Raph, Leo and Donnie scream as my eyes slowly closed and my world faded to black.

(This is the ending. I know that it is quite short but it was all I could think of and it is the whole episode with quite a few changes)

I groaned and stretched as I was pulled to my feet. Opening my eyes I saw Mikey, just as he was before Donnie disappeared and Donnie himself standing there. I whispered " Donnie?" hesitantly. When he nodded I jumped forward to tackle him in a hug but stopped as I felt something behind me. Looking over my shoulder I was shocked to see my tail back to the state it was before it was cut off " My tail, it's back" I whisper as I feel a few hot tears roll down my cheeks. Donnie and Mikey pulled me into a hug as I slowly sank to my knees " Child" I hear another voice say. I froze and I slowly turned around. Master Splinter stood there, looking just like he had before that fateful day that took him away from us. Staring at him I was startled to hear the voices of Leo and Raph. We turned to look at them and Leo was gaping as he realise that he has his sight back and Raph touches his eye that had been cut off. I stared before finally bursting in sobs that had been held back for 30 years. I smiled though, realising that after 30 years of hell we are finally back together. I looked at my family, realising that the hell we went through was over and we were finally at peace.


	3. Torn

Guys, I really need your opinion. At school I have this friends. I've known her for a while, however, she may make a very bad decision that could have very grave consequences.

In the summer, she is meeting up with this guy, about 21, and he is six years older than her. She has known him for a year, and says that he is alright, but I'm not so sure. She says there are meeting up to have, you know what.

However, as much as she says that he is alright and has treated her alright, saying it's her choice to have you know what at whatever time she is ready for it, I'm concerned he may be a good actor, and he may take advantage of her.

If you were in my shoes, what would you guys do? Because I know that I should tell someone, but she's made me promise not to, but at the same time I don't want her to be one of those girls that are raped, then killed.

So what would you guys do? I promised to keep quiet about it, but I can't as there are so many things that can go wrong with what she is about to do. Should I break my promise and tell someone? Or not tell someone, keep quiet, and if what I fear does happen, feel guilt for the fact I know I could have stopped it and I didn't.

If any one thinks what I'm saying is a joke, it isn't and I'm really concerned for her safety with this guy.


End file.
